


Eclipse

by the_nobody



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Noel finna risk it all for this white boy oof, this is lit rally garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nobody/pseuds/the_nobody
Summary: Cody drags Noel to watch an Eclipse.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad and confusing but we dont need to talk about that.  
> Ignore possible spelling and grammar errors  
> All respect to Cody and Noel!

"Jesus, man, you're always wrapping me up in your white people shit." Noel hushly remarked.

Maneuvering through the branches wasnt even the most effortful part, it was keeping up with the ecstatic and suddenly distant guy ahead of him.

It was one thing for Cody to drag him through the dark ominous woods at this ungodly hour, but its another thing to leave him to essentially feel his way through it.

"The things I do for this bitch," 

he thought to himself as he continued further into what seemed like an endless maze of trees that towered over him. It made him feel small; not in a Haha short king way. It wasn't just the trees, it was the area around him. He was nothing but a tiny dot in the middle of a dark canvas. 

His main fear at the moment is other tiny dots.

Noel didnt even notice that he had stopped walking. Cody was already long gone it seemed. He took long exhales as he recalled what his friend had told him hours ago

"Dude, dude, dude, it'll be worth it. I know you're not all that into space shit, but I can't not bring you with me. The views' gonna be a-ma-zing. The trees are kind of a bitch to get around, but it's so fucking worth it. Noel, c'mon ..."

He remembered burying his flusteredness with chuckling and teasing as cody squeezed tightly on Noels upper arm. 

He mentally melts into a puddle when Cody does that thing.  
That thing he does when he talks. His cheeks boil into a pink tint, and his eyes widen and glisten due to the layer of water glossing over his pupils. When Cody gets really excited about something, his eyes water and in Noel's lovesick mind, cody suddenly becomes this soft irresistible being made of fucking sunshine and stardust- that's what hes talking about right? Stars...

"Oh, and the location is fucking per-fect. You probably dont give a shit, and that's fine, but...you're the only person I know that I think might be willing to do this with me. Not only that but I really want you to see it. Its not the same when you see this shit on Twitter, and this is a once in our lifetime experience and...fuck, man I sound dumb as hell...talkin about space shit like some first grader aspiring to be an astronaut or some.."

His voice fades, and Noel can hear the hope leave him.

"dumb shit like that."

"Its not dumb, Cody. Its..."

"One of the most precious things I've ever heard in my life..." he thinks.

"...normal. y'know, to like space shit."

Cody raises an eye brow.

"So," he stretches the o.  
"you down?"

Noel shrugs and sighs as if he needed to give the idea a second thought.

"Yeah, man. Sure."

And finaly, the grip he was holding on his friends arm realesed. Cody, in a hushed exclamation cheered,

"Yes!"

He could've sworn he heard a whisper. If he wasnt already, he was sure as hell frozen. 

"Come on, man. Its parnoia - anxiety. Tricks your brain is playing on you because you're in a mildly scary..."

He hears leaves crunch and twigs snap in front of him.

"...extremely scary forest. Alone."

He swallows hard on his fear and croaks,

"Cody?"

He shut his eyes tightly, muttering prayers to himself. He felt light illuminate his body. He squinted both open, blinded by the light in front of him.

"Dude, why are you just standing here?"

Noel ignores a joke he had about cody looking like an alien about to abduct him and voiced his relief...

Sorta.

"Bitch, fuck you mean why am I just standing here? Mother fucker, you left my ass in the middle of the fuckin...where are we, fuckin loraxs' wet dream? All these damn trees - "

"-hey," cody chuckled.  
"I honestly though you were right behind me. I could feel your presence." He joked and gestured for his friend to follow as he kept walking foward.

"My presence? Yeah, okay what does my presence feel like?" Noel asked.

He thought for a moment before replying,

"Usher songs and caramel macciatos, baby!" 

Noel's nervousness quickly shifted into a way more comfortable state now that he wasnt alone trembling next to branches. The two continued together through the dark.

"I'll be sure not to leave you this time." Cody smiled, pushing a branch above his head then stepping to the side to hold it over Noel's. 

"Yeah, fuckin never do that again." Noel breathed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his joggers.

"Were you scared?" Cody teased.

He hesitated before answering,

"Nah, I mean...well, like-" 

Cody's laughter bounced off of every tree. 

"Shut up, you know you'd be hyperventilating if you were here by yourself. Got me risking my life for this star gazing..."

"Its not star gazing! It's an eclipse." 

Noel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, alright major tom. With yo' hermoine headass talkin bout..."

Noel's voice goes from deep to a cracked brittish accent. In his hand he waves an imaginary wand as he mocks,

"Its not a star gaze, it's an EcLipSe!"

Cody's fit of laughter was short lived as the destination came into view.

"Aw, dude we're close. Look!" He exclaimed, and pointed at the brooding, decayed appearing landscape that resided only dozens of steps away.

Noel regretted drifting off into Cody's teddy bear personality earlier. If he had listened, he would have heard the part where a creepy ass abandon house was brought into the plan. Then again, that factor wouldn't have changed his mind. Hell, if snorting a line of cocaine was thrown into the mix, Noel wouldn't...well, he'd hesitate, but do it if it meant Cody would be beaming by the time all of it was up his nose.

He was in too deep.  
Way too deep.

Cody checked the time on his phone.

"Come on, let's speed up. We'll miss it!"

Within a blink, his hand was wrapped around and dragging noel by his wrist. Unbeknownst to him, Noel was going off like fourth of July fireworks. Not the ones that happen on the fourth, the ones people set off two days prior to the day. The ones that, when they happen you're conpletely caught off guard and you're brain automatically registers the sound as gun fire. They're unexpected, and you're first thought when you hear them is "oh fuck, I'm gonna die."

That was noel right now. On the brink of death. 

"Okay, the steps in here are old as shit, but they're safe dont worry. I tested them." He warns as they walk inside.

"You've been here before?" Noel asked, a bit shocked at the fact cody walked through all those menacing trees alone.

"Yeah, dude, keep up. Mentioned that ages ago." The place is so empty his voice echos.

They reach the stairs where Cody starts going up first. The condition of the stairs, despite his friends reassurance, looks questionable. Noel lags behind because of his doubts.

"Come on, Noel. It's safe." He must have noticed his hesitation.

"Bruh, if I fall through..." he starts.

Cody walks back down to meet him at the bottom.

"You're not gonna miss the most beautiful thing to ever grace this Earth just because you were too much of a pussy to walk up some creaky old stairs are you?" Cody stands on the first step so that hes talking down to him.

Noel sighed, not because Cody was right, but because his initial thought after he heard that was, "why is Cody referring to himself as the most beautiful thing ti ever grace this Earth?"

He rolled his eye, inching closer to the staircase. 

"Whatever." He muttered like an angsty teen to his mother.

His shoes hit the material and he felt like he was going to sink straight through it. A thought crept in: no way this can hold this much weight. We'll both fall through and break our faces.

"Hey, Cody, imma just walk up after you. Just for safe measure. I dont wanna risk it." He stops, Cody right in front of him.

"Hey," he says, taking on a soft and careful tone. Hes doing something with his hand, reaching out as if hes offering it. 

"You're safe, man."

Noel goes for it. It was an absentminded decision. That didn't matter. He went for it.

"I got you." 

Too deep. In way too deep.

Their hands remained together until they reached the top; the rooftop. It was a slow, almost reluctant move when Cody let Noel go. His fingers still latched to his as if to say "not yet." But he was overcome with feelings as he breathed in the sky above him. He walked foward until he reached the very edge where he threw his legs over and sat.

"You seein this?" He asked through a thrilled whisper that Noel couldn't even hear.

"Its..." he began as noel walked to his side. He used the ledge to lean his tired body against.

"...I don't even....do you see this, man? God damn, I dont even know how to express or...convey...is-is there a word? There's no words. I have none. Nothing, its..." 

Noel melted at Cody's stunned stuttering. Truly, it was a moment of sheer....

what's the word?  
is there a word?

Noel saw the intense clashing of colors in Cody's eyes, as if he were the telescope. Somehow, the eclipse looked better when it was reflected onto the layer of water that glistened over his pupils. It was deeper for Cody; he e knew that. Noel could see all the emotions; the thrill, the excitement, the shock, the glee all in this mans face. Noel felt...

What's the word?  
Shit, theres a word, what's the word?

"Its so...." cody started but nothing more escaped him. Nothing but a thoughtful expression as he looked at the sky. He looked at it as if the words were forming up there.

"This was worth it." Noel, with his eyes still glued to Cody's, muttered fondly.

Cody looks at him. They were face to face. Eye to eye. Close. 

"Yeah?" Cody said.

There a space between his lips and Noel swears he'd be a perfect fit. 

"Yeah." 

Their faces grew closer. If inches were measured in breaths, they were one little sigh away from colliding.

Noel's hand found its way to the back of Codys neck, his thumb brushing against some of his hair. They stopped briefly to take each other in, both almost questioning if what was happening was actually happening. 

In that moment, they caught each others gaze. There it was. The word, the feeling, the unnamed sensation that reeled and pumped electricity through their veins. Then they collided again- their hearts racing as they did so. Cody pulled him closer by tugging on his jacket. He gripped it tightly as if Noel was his tether that could unattach and send him flailing into nothingness. 

They pulled apart from each other. 

Cody breathed. He meant to laugh to soften the clarity of what they just did, but he didn't. A stupid joke did find its way out though.

"So, this eclipse, huh?"

Noel clicks his tongue and grins, playing along. 

"Makes you do crazy things, you know?"

They both let out painfully awkward laughter before cody said,

"you think, when this is over - the space shit...is what we just did going to keep going, or did the eclipse just really come over us?" 

Noel swallowed, gazed at the sky then back at Cody's eyes. 

"Listen, Cody, if we don't at least make an effort to keep this going, I just might implode from frustration. That, what we just did was,..."

He thinks for a second and gives up on trying to give it a lable.

He looks at cody and raises his shoulders. He had given up in trying to put it into words.

"It felt right. And good. Really good. And I'm so glad I came up with this elaborate scheme to get you out here and finally make a move." Cody said.

Noel laughs.

"Yeah, okay. That's what we'll tell our families when they ask us how we fell in love." Noel smiled.

"Yeah, he was too afraid to walk up some stairs and so I grabbed his hand, helped him push through it..."

"Fuck off." 

Cody laughed admirably. He's never seen Noel like this; all flustered and red. The longer he stares at him, the more evident his feelings get. Everything became more obvious. This wasn't something new. Hes always looked at noel and thought, 

"Wow." Cody exhaled.

Noel looked up at him. 

"It is really incredible," he said, this time actually looking at the eclipse with his own eyes instead of Cody's. He came to the conclusion that he liked the sky better when it was being mirrored onto Cody's and not his own.

"really, man. Thank you for bringing me out here."

Cody didn't reply. His eyes were glued to him. 

"Fuck," he then muttered.

"What's up?" 

"I think I'm..." his sentence stopped there. He couldnt just do that; tell him. Pour out his heart. Though, itd be a perfect time. His natural instinct to hold his tongue kicked.

He looked down at his hands that were intertwined together. He shook his head. 

"You alright?" Noel asked.

He nodded.

"I just feel different." Cody muttered blankly.

Noel felt guilty after that was spoken. 

"We, uh...we dont have to ever talk about this. We can forget about this...if you want. If you feel uncomfortable about it." 

Granted, Noel didnt want to. But if that's what Cody wanted...

Cody sighed heavily and shut his eyes.  
His lips parted but nothing came out. It took a moment for him to say anything.

"I dont really know what I'm about to say. I'm just gonna turn myself on autopilot mode for a little and hope that you get what I'm trying to say." 

Noel swallowed. "Sure."

He sighed before letting out, 

"I feel different and I don't know what I am anymore. I don't know if I'm straight anymore. It's scary because I dont know if I ever was. Ive never told anyone about this, but I get these thoughts sometimes when I'm around guys. Like, jealousy but in a more fond way. Like, I dont wanna be them i wanna...I wanna feel the parts of them that I envy. I want them in general. And I dismiss it so much that whenever I have a strong urge to, I dont know, go for it, I pass it off as me being fucked up. I'm supposed to be straight-"

"Says who?" Noel interjected.

"Me, noel. I...everyone just assumes I like girls, so no one ever asks otherwise. I didn't ask myself otherwise either until a few years ago."

"Well, what happened a few years ago?"

"Fuckin, you did. You sat down right in front of me that day and...since then i... I dont know. You made me laugh and you had a nice smile and you were such a fuckin idiot, man. I dont know why, but....and I didn't want you to resent me so i never told you. I waited for the thoughts to go away but they never did and now I'm confused as fuck right now because i love you but-... shit. That's not what I meant to say..."

"Cody, stop stop stop. You're overwhelmed just take a breather. You're okay."

Cody looked at noel.

"None of this feels wrong. I dont regret what we did. I know that I like you. It's just...'

"You repressed the feeling for so long that its difficult to face. Almost like you cant belive that you're not who you've been trying to be for so long." Noel's gaze was directed at the sky.

"Exactly."

"Its almost like betrayal or self sabotage. I felt like that too. It sucked, but that weird stage is supposed to happen, I think. It's just a stepping stone. Confusion is apart of the process. I promise one day when someone asks about it you'll be able to say it just like that." Noel snapped his fingers.

"How long have you been...uh.."

"Bitch, I been gay since day one. I came out the womb suckin di-"

"No I mean like," cody motions with his hands and shrugs.

"Oh, how long have I known?"

"Y-yeah."

"High school. Dunno, as soon as I walked in that bitch I was hit with thoughts and urges, more stronger and real than anything else. I couldn't deny it anymore." He says.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didnt want you to be like oh, just don't catch feelings! It would have looked bad because you know I was already crushin on you since day one and-"

"Wait, really?" Cody raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean." Noel stuttered.

Cody laughed.

"Seriously? So we both have had feelings for each other..."

"Since we worked at fullscreen."

"Damn." Noel licked his lips.

Cody pretended his stomach didnt flip when he saw that.

"That's crazy....now what?" 

Cody shrugs and looks back at the eclipse. Noel sits next to him on the ledge and intertwines their hands. He runs his thumb on Cody's hand, pulling their hands to his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

He sighs and blinks a ton before replying,

"Thinkin about what's gonna happen after this."

"Well, don't." Noel says reassuringly.

Cody didn't want to leave. He felt like he was sitting on a cloud and if he stayed where he was he'd float into ecstasy and not have to face reality again. He didnt want to be confused. He wanted to know. Right now, atop of this abandoned crackhouse with his heart on his sleve, hand in hand with the one person who truly understands him, he knows who he is. He knows that he cant hide behind the cracked facade anymore. He feared when tomorrow comes, it'll be normal again. He'll talk about girls with his friends, he'll bite his tongue everytime he sees Noel. He'll hold back.

He was so over holding back.

He placed his head on Noel's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave here." He softly said.

"Me neither." Noel said, equally saddened by the thought that they would both have to leave at some point 

"but we'll be okay;we'll be okay and we'll figure things out." Noel kissed Cody's head.

"...and we'll be okay."

Cody stopped stressing about it and melted in Noel's breathing. He was in love, he knew that for certain. Out of all the hazy thoughts and questions hes had about who he is, this is first to ever make sense. He was in love with Noel.

"How longs this star gazing session gonna last?" Noel teased.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Why, you gettin sick of me?" 

"Nah, I just wanna know how much time we have until we have to go back."

Cody pulled out his phone.  
"News said it would last from twelve to four. It's two right now so you're stuck with me for two more hours." Cody said.

"Perfect." Noel brought his free hand to Cody's chin, lifting his head up to face him. Their lips touched and that cloud they were sitting on drifted further away from the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry yall had to read that shit lmao


End file.
